The present invention relates to an elevator car with a car roof lowerable into the interior space of the elevator car.
In conventional elevator installations there is usually present above the end, which is determined by the uppermost position of the elevator car, of an elevator shaft an additional annex in which the drive system and other components of the elevator are accommodated. Reduced dimensions of the drive systems and changed elevator constructional regulations currently make it possible to offer so-termed machine-room-free elevators in which the elevator components are mounted in the elevator shaft and no additional annex (machine room) is present. Checks and maintenance operations of the elevator components mounted in the elevator shaft are usually carried out in such an elevator installation by a service engineer standing on the roof of the elevator car. The elevator car together with the service engineer is for this purpose moved between the different maintenance positions. By regulation a sufficient safety spacing between the car roof and the upper termination of the elevator shaft must be ensured for the safety of the service engineer.
Japanese patent document JP 09263372 shows a method in which the roof of the elevator car is, for service operations, lowered into the interior space of the elevator car. The service engineer can thereby stand on the lowered car roof without risk even at the uppermost floor.
During service operations the lowered car roof hangs in the interior space of the elevator car by cables. Movements of the lowered car roof in the horizontal plane occur due to the operations and the movements connected therewith of the service engineer. These movements of the car roof in the interior space of the elevator car can lead to damage of the elevator car. Moreover, it is important for performance of the operations that the service engineer has available a stable, non-fluctuating work surface.